guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fool's Luck
Overview Summary #Visit Ruthless Sevad to collect Koss's winnings. #Find Jerob No-Spine on the Barbarous Shore and inquire about his debt to Ruthless Sevad. #Seek Ruthless Sevad's loot keeper and slay it to free the treasure. #Give Ruthless Sevad 5 tarnished platinum coins. #See Lonai for your reward. Obtained from :Koss in Command Post Requirements :Koss is required in the party Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :"Great news! I bested Megundeh, the rune trader, in a game of cards and won this debt collection ticket from him. He says it's worth five platinum! :''We must go to the Barbarous Shore and find Ruthless Sevad. He's the corsair with the debt. I can't wait... This sure is my lucky day!" ::Accept: "We'll go, but you'd better share your earnings." ::Reject: "Breaking kneecaps isn't my thing. Do it yourself." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Ruthless Sevad) :"A debt collection ticket? Interesting. Let's just open it up and see what's inside, shall we? :''It says here you've agreed to pay off Megundeh's debt to me. Did he mention how much he owes? It's a sizable sum. The man doesn't know when to quit when he's behind, and he never, ever, manages to get ahead.... :''You've clearly bitten off more than you can chew. I'm feeling extremely generous today, so I'll give you a choice. You can pay the five platinum he owes me or you can work it off. The task is simple, but not one I care to perform personally. I want you to collect another debt. Wring the cash out of Jerob No-Spine and I'll consider Megundeh's debt paid in full. What's it goin to be?" ::Option 1: "Thief! Here's your five platinum... and not a gold piece more." ::Option 2: "You want five platinum? Outrageous! I'll collect the other debt." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Jerob No-Spine) :"Sevad sent you? Is he here? ... Look, I told him. I need more time. I'll get the money. I swear. It's just a matter of... please don't hurt me! I know the location of a rich, old corsair's loot. But it's protected by a beast he's tamed. My mum's been sick and I've got to tend her every need, bless her heart, so I haven't had time to... don't draw that weapon! I'm thinking, since you're not going to hurt me, right...right? I'm thinking you could collect that loot for me. Here, I'll mark the spot on your map. Then you can take care of it for us both." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Ruthless Sevad) :"Megundeh's debt is paid. Looks like things worked themselves out. For me at least..." Reward Dialogue :"Excellent work there, my friend. That was quite an embarrassing situation, but I knew I could count on you!" Walkthrough Start at Camp Hojanu. Follow the compass arrow southeast until you reach Ruthless Sevad. The initial dialog will ask you if you want to settle the debt with your own cash (5 ) or do a quest. If you accept the quest, Sevad will send you to Jerob No-Spine. Follow the path and your compass arrow to him. He will then tell you to continue on for a short romp to pick up some easy loot. However, quite the opposite, you will have to fight multiple groups of corsairs to reach the Loot Keeper. Continue along the path and follow the arrow until you reach a camp full of corsairs, along with at least two bosses. To the left is Ruthless Sevad's loot keeper. It is easy to see but you will probably have to kill most of the corsairs in the area to reach the beast. Once you slay it, pick up the 5 tarnished platinum coins and return them to Ruthless Sevad. Then return to Lonai for your reward. If you are short on cash or are going for the Survivor title and don't feel like fighting more foes, an exploit is luckily available that allows a player to complete this quest without paying anything. Make sure you have at least 5 platinum and open your inventory before talking to Ruthless Sevad. At the Intermediate Dialogue 1, choose the first option, "Thief! Here's your five platinum... and not a gold piece more.". A confirmation dialogue will appear, asking you if you are really sure you want to give 5 platinum to Sevad. At this point, drop your remaining money onto the ground, then select "Here's your 5 platinum." When the quest updates, pick up said dropped money and continue as normal. Note: This exploit would be best used with a party of henchmen to prevent a dishonest player from pilfering your money when it is on the ground. Notes *Although this quest appears to take place after the events in Building the Base: The Interrogation, it is possible to obtain this quest without completing or even taking the other quest. This may be a bug. *When speaking to Ruthless Sevad, if you select the first option (to pay Megundeh's debt yourself) but don't have the 5 platinum on your character, you will end up taking the second option (get the debt owed by Jerob No-Spine) instead. *This quest takes you to the same NPC as The Foolhardy Father; consider doing them together. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points